


~can you feel the love tonight~

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Singing, F/F, Hanneman and Manuela are both concerned parents and cool friends, Hanneman and Manuela not as a ship but friends only tho, Hanneman-Manuela-Byleth friendship because I love them as a trio of friends, I guess this is a crackfic?, guys this is a joke don't take it seriously, rating t because Manuela is drunk I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: In which a joke about the Lion King is made into a dumb fic.After the war Manuela notices Byleth is close to Edelgard, and she wants her friend to come back to her and Hanneman.





	~can you feel the love tonight~

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely a joke, guys, don't take it seriously please.
> 
> I was watching the original Lion King and made a joke to a friend about the 'Can you feel the love tonight' scene with Byleth and El, and when discussing who Timon and Pumbaa would be Manuela and Hanneman came up and it was just too perfectly stupid.  
The three professors make a trio, Manuela is Timon because singing, ofc, but also overprotective. And Hanneman is Pumbaa because "because."  
A topic about Byleth seeing Jeralt in the clouds also turned into her seeing Sothis, asking her for guidance and Sothis replying something along the lines of "idc I'm not on your world anymore, child" but that one is reserved for another day I suppose.

Manuela stared up ahead at the couple, a bottle of wine in her hand.  
Edelgard and Byleth were too far away to notice the presence of the songstress, looking up at the stars as they chatted. They were on a semi ruined gazebo located inside a remote part of the remnants of the monastery, assuming that they were spending time privately. There was long distance and some garden bushes separating them, and although Manuela couldn’t hear any word they exchanged between themselves she could still see them clearly.  
As Manuela sat alone and stared, she noticed that Edelgard seemed to smile as she placed a hand on Byleth’s arm. Manuela took another sip of her drink.

“Ah, Manuela, there you are! Did you find our dear friend?” Hanneman approached her, to which the woman merely pointed at the couple ahead. Hanneman let out a surprised “oh”, as he too didn’t expect Byleth to be with anyone at that late hour. The three had been celebrating their victory with all the soldiers in a huge banquet at the dining hall when Byleth had excused herself. Manuela, always worried, had stressed that something could be wrong and told Hanneman she would follow her. Hanneman had gone out to look for them after time had passed and none had returned. It was clear now why that was the case. Hanneman was ready to give Manuela an earful for spying on their colleague when the woman opened her mouth.

“I can see what’s happening…” Manuela sang, Hanneman jumping at the unexpected song.

“Why are you singing? What’s happening?” the man asked in desperate confusion, but Manuela kept singing. Byleth and Edelgard seemed unaware, and there was no one else around.

“…And they don’t have a clue…” the woman kept singing.

“They, who? Manuela, are you drunk?”

“…They’ll fall in love and here’s the bottom line…” the drunken songstress kept singing, grabbing Hanneman’s coat to face him as she lifted a hand to her temple in a dramatic gesture “…our trio’s down to two!”

Hanneman stared, still dumbfounded as to what the hell he was witnessing. He was quick to compose himself and try to compose Manuela.

“Manuela, this again? This is ridiculous! Byleth’s not going to woo the empress. The war just ended, it’s natural to talk and they’re clearly discussing formal matters and-“

Manuela grabbed Hanneman’s chin, forcing his head to turn and look at the couple again. Edelgard was now resting her head in Byleth’s shoulder, the taller woman’s arm firmly holding Edelgard’s waist.

“O-oh, yes, I see it too” the man let out, defeated.

Manuela sobbed, burying her face in Hanneman’s coat. Her voice was no longer singing as she let out drunken sobs.

“I can’t believe our precious Byleth! I told you! I sensed something between those two and you told me I was imagining things! I can’t believe it! We were all going to stay single and keep on teaching as a trio of friends! Why is our Byleth falling victim to love?”

The man gently pushed Manuela away, pulling out a handkerchief to desperately try to clean the makeup that Manuela had smudged on his jacket.

“Firstly, our colleague never agreed to those terms in specifics, she merely stated she considered to keep teaching young soldiers. You are the one who suggested we all stayed together like old times. Secondly, I-“ 

“We have to stop them!” Manuela interjected, shocking Hanneman beyond belief.

“Manuela use your head! You really dare interfering on her private business and even worse, in empress Edelgard’s private business? Do I need to remind you that-“

“Hanneman!” Manuela cried out “but that’s our Byleth! What if she gets hurt? Shouldn’t we at least try to help? What if Edelgard isn’t serious about it, breaks her heart and our Byleth needs us?”

The man blushed, admitting that he too was slightly concerned for Byleth even if he didn’t wish to get personally involved. After all, they knew more than anyone just how out of touch their colleague could be at times regarding emotional matters. The last thing he wanted was sour relationships with the empress, but he didn’t want to see his friend getting hurt either. As hard as it was to admit, he’d developed a soft spot for the younger woman, just as much as Manuela had. And if things did go south, well, a life of three old friends working together and looking out for each other didn’t sound half-bad.

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this, but fine, you win Manuela!” the man exclaimed, prompting an excited yet short victory dance from the drunken woman.

When he looked back expecting to see the couple, though, he noticed they weren’t there anymore. The man desperately looked around until he spotted them strolling away from their previous position.

“Come on, and keep quiet!” he called for Manuela, almost dragging her behind him to follow.

The two professors sneaked around behind Edelgard and Byleth, moving carefully and occasionally hiding in their surroundings. Edelgard and Byleth didn’t seem to notice the pair following them as they shared smiles and discussed trivial things. Eventually, they came to a stop, and Hanneman and Manuela hid behind a wall so they could see and hear everything.

“El…” they heard Byleth call, carefully peeking out but so that the two women wouldn’t spot their heads. They saw Byleth lovingly place a hand over Edelgard’s cheek before she spoke again.

“Before we go back inside, I’ve…I’ve been trying to tell you something but I thought it was best we talked after the war was over and things had started to settle again.”

“Is something wrong, Byleth?” Edelgard asked, concerned.  
“N-no, nothing’s wrong…” Byleth replied, her face red and slightly nervous. They’d never seen their Byleth acting like that before, she truly seemed warmer and less stoic compared to the first time they had met her. She seemed in love. Byleth continued, “I just want to tell you that, even if I don’t show it enough, you mean the world to me, El…”

Edelgard smiled, her hand rising to rest over Byleth’s.

“Byleth, you’re my dearest friend, I’ve told you before-“

“You’re more than a friend to me, El!” Byleth interrupted, much to Edelgard’s surprise, “If anything had happened to you, I…I’d be lost without you…I want to be by your side, until our last days. I-if you’ll have me…”

Edelgard embraced her, beaming with happiness.

“I’ve loved you for so long, of course I’ll have you! You’re the only person I want to share my life with!”

Suddenly, they heard a sharp cry and broke their embrace. Hanneman was quick to put his hand over Manuela’s mouth, stopping her from making more noise. Just before Byleth rounded the corner, they had dived into some bushes that were near. The foliage and the darkness of the night cloaked them, so Byleth completely missed them.  
She returned to Edelgard, telling her it was probably just some dog or another animal but advising that they go back to the dining hall to celebrate with everyone else. Edelgard agreed, and within moments they were both gone, leaving Hanneman and Manuela free to rise up again. Manuela loudly sobbed as soon as it was safe to make noise.

“Oh Hanneman! Our Byleth’s grown so much, I can’t believe it! She’s going to be with Edelgard and leave us behind!”

“Oh cease your wailing, Manuela!” the man let out but his voice shakier than usual.

“You’re crying too, you big old coot! You’re going to miss her as well!” Manuela pointed out, to which Hanneman turned his back on her to try to hide his tearful eyes. They both sat down on the ground, and Manuela offered Hanneman the bottle of wine she still had and that was somehow still intact. The man sighed and took it, taking a big gulp.

“And as she falls in love tonight” Manuela sang again, and this time Hanneman didn’t make an effort to stop her “it can be assumed that her carefree days with us are history…in short, our Byleth is doomed!”


End file.
